Stan and Wendy's Fighting Love
by Colezilla
Summary: A Lemon set during South Park vs. Peach Creek: World Warriors. Stan thinks Wendy is going to break up with him, so he tries to go to her to work things out only to discover that there was an ulterior motive behind her letter. Also Cartman and friends decide to watch how it plays out...and film it. Slight crossover with Ed,Edd,n Eddy.


**A/N: Warning: If you are at all offended by graphic depictions of sex then do not read this chapter. Ok, here is the Lemon I have both warned and promised. I'm a little worried that it might suck and if it does, go easy on me. Ok this set during my other story "South Park vs Peach Creek", which I totally recommend reading if you're also a fan of Ed,Edd,n Eddy, This takes place after Stan and Kyle's sparring match in chapter 15.**

After Kyle left, Stan went to the locker room to take his shower. After the shower was taken, he decided not to put on his sweaty gi uniform, but instead decided to put on his regular street clothes which consisted of a pair of black shoes with white socks, a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and his blue and red puffball hat (he felt naked without it).

As Stan exited the locker room he bumped into a surprise guest. Stan got back up.

"I'm really sorry about that, I didn't see you." Stan said as he helped the person he bumped into back up.

The person was a girl, she had blonde wavy hair with piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and black pants.

"Oh, sorry Bebe, I didn't realize it was you." Stan said.

"It's ok Stan, I was actually looking for you." Bebe said.

"You were?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. Wendy wanted me to give you this." Bebe said as she handed Stan a piece of paper that was folded in half.

Stan accepted the paper, opened it, and read it.

**Dear Stan,**

**We need to talk. If possible, at 9:15pm**

**-Wendy**

Stan looked over the paper again with fear.

"We need to talk? But what does that mean?" Stan asked.

But Bebe just shrugged. "I don't know Stan. If She's breaking up with you, I'm really sorry. And if that is the case, I could set you up with either Red or Lola if you want."

"Thanks Bebe, but I don't want Lola or Red, I want Wendy." Stan said. "I gotta go find her and convince her that I can change or at least apologize for whatever I did."

"Uh Stan…It's like 9:09 now so you only got 8 minutes or so to get to her." Bebe said.

"WHAT?!" Stan panicked. "What room number is she in?"

"She's in room 154, you better hurry." Bebe alerted him.

As Stan was freaking out, Bebe looked down and stared at Stan's butt. "Nice Ass." She said to herself.

Stan then took off running out of the gym in the stadium, then out of the parking lot. He was running as fast as he could, if anyone saw him, he would've appeared as a blue and red blur. He kept running until he made it to the hotel parking lot, he didn't have time to look at the starry night sky which was usally hidden by the light pollution created by the stadium just a few block down. Stan made it inside the Hotel and began making his way through. Room 154 was on the 7th floor and the elevator is out of order, so he had no choice but to climb all those stairs.

As Stan was climbing the Stairs, he realized just how important Wendy was to him. They had been dating for nearly 10 years now and Stan has lost her twice, and it was only through a stroke of luck and understanding that they got back together the last time. It was through the many years they had spent together that Stan realized he loved her.

He reflected on every moment they had spent together, from the they first saw each outher at Sun-Vallely ,to the day they offially met at South Park pre-school, to the day they officially became a couple in the 3rd grade, all the way to the day they that the went to the Homecoming Dance during their sophomore year of high school. He also remembered the times he also took her for granted like the time he ignored her on Valentine's Day for Ms. Ellen, The time he almost left her for Bebe and her tits, the time he said he didn't care about what she thought after that whole egg project, the time he didn't defend her when she picked a fight with Cartman (even though she handled that situation on her own quite well), the time he was checking out other girls during the WikiLeaks event, The time he asked her to photoshop herself so he'd have something to show to his friends, and the time where he broke up with her so he could get rich. Looking back at all of that, Stan realized he had been a douche with a capital bag. He promised himself that once he saw her and if she agreed for them to keep dating, he would change for her, and he would be the man she that deserved.

Stan had finally made it to the 7th floor and began running down the halls to find Room 154. He had finally found Room 154 and noticed that there was a sign on it that said "KEEP OUT" but underneath it was a little yellow sticky note that read "UNLESS YOU'RE STAN".

Stan was a little curious as to what that meant. Stan approached the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a soft voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Stan."

Just then, Stan heard the door being unlocked.

"Come in." Wendy said.

Stan opened the door and entered.

"Wendy please, before you say anything hear me…" Stan stopped talking as he entered the room and saw Wendy waiting for him on the bed. She was completely naked, except she still was still wearing her pink beret. She was lying on her stomach with her feet swishing back and forth. "…..out." Stan continued.

She smiled at him and her eyes were inviting. Stan closed the door. And realized what this was.

"Happy Birthday Stan, I hope you don't mind that your present is already unwrapped." Wendy said with a wink.

Stan looked at his cellphone and saw the date: October 19th. Yup it was his birthday, he guessed that with all the fighting and training he's been doing lately, he must've spaced it out.

Wendy got up and slowly walked over to Stan with her hips swaying from back and forth. Wendy wasn't anything at all what he expected her to look like naked; she was much, much better, Stan thought. She was very beautiful, she had the body of a goddess (particularly one of lust); truly her years of cheerleading and fighting paid off. Once Wendy was close enough to Stan, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace. Stan could feel all the blood rushing from his head to his penis. Wendy slowly brought her mouth to her lover's neck and she slowly but heavily breathed on it. Her breath was minty and it kind of tickled. Wendy then gently bit Stan's neck like a vampire. The sheer ecstasy of Wendy's touch was driving Stan crazy, he was at her mercy. Wendy then stopped biting Stan's neck and started kissing it instead. Stan found himself pressed against the wall with Wendy pressing herself against him. Stan's hands were everywhere exploring his girlfriend's body. He cupped Wendy's breasts feeling how soft and firm they were. Wendy couldn't help but let out a pleasurable moan. Stan's fingers then started playing with Wendy's erect nipples like they were tiny violins.

Although every bone in his body (including the one between his legs) told him not to interrupt what was going on, he just had to know.

"Wait…wait…Wendy, wait please…I have to know, why did you start off the letter with "We need to talk"". Stan asked as Wendy slowly stopped kissing him.

She smiled and giggled.

"Oh Stan, I'm sorry if I scared you. You see I wanted to get you here as soon as possible and…well I figured that if you thought that I was going to break up with you, you'd rush over here as fast as you could to come to me and beg for our relationship to still be." Wendy said.

Stan felt like it was somewhat of a cruel tactic, but he couldn't argue with results. It also served as a wakeup call for him.

"What's the matter Stan? Was I a bad girl? Was I a naughty girl?" Wendy asked with a playful nature in her voice. "Do you wanna punish me?"

Stan's face was cherry red from how much he was blushing.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, 5 drill heads pierced 5 openings in the wall serving as eye-holes for the people on the other side.

The five people on the other side were revealed to be Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Kevin Hoek, and Jonny (and Plank) 2x4. They were all being quiet, they didn't want to give away their positions.

They just stared at what was going on, looking at both Stan and Wendy with hungry eyes.

"I prefer women with a little bush, but somehow Wendy pulls off not having any quite well." Kenny commented.

"Yeah, she really does." Bebe said.

"Shut up you guys or we're going to get busted." Kevin said.

Although Cartman hated Wendy with passion, even he had to admit that she had a killer rack and one of the best asses he's ever seen.

Plank then began speaking to Jonny. "What's that Plank?...Stan's a what?...Plank, that's very offensive." Jonny said to the board with the smiley face.

"What did he say?" Kenny asked.

"Plank said Stan is a "fag" for being fully clothed infront of a naked woman." Jonny answered

"Dude, your board is homophope? That's messed up." Kenny said.

"You're telling me." Jonny said.

…

Back to what was going on in the room.

Wendy was nuzzling her face against Stan's, purring while doing so.

"Oh please Stan, let me pleasure you, it is you birthday after all." Wendy said.

Just then, Stan stopped her.

"No". He said.

"Wh-What?!" Wendy said with shock in her voice. "But Stan, this is supposed to be your gift. I was really looking forward to you coming here and spending some "time" with you? Don't you want me?"

"It's not that I don't want to make love to you Wendy. It's just that I'd feel selfish if I did." Stan said.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Well, when I thought I was going to lose you tonight, I thought back at all the times where I was jerk to you, I thought back at all the times where I disregarded your feelings for my own selfish reasons, and for all the times I could've been a better boyfriend," Stan said. "I promise from this day forward for the rest of my life, Wendy Testabuger, that I'll be the man that you deserve."

Wendy was speechless, she didn't know what say.

"Wendy, don't pleasure me, instead, let me pleasure you." Stan said.

Before Wendy could say anything, Stan closed the distance between them and joined his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss. Stan had pinned Wendy against the wall, still not breaking the lock that their lips had formed. Their bodies were moving around each other's in harmony. Stan still couldn't help himself from feeling up on Wendy's sexy body. Wendy couldn't help but feel an animal instinct arise in her. Their tongues were wrestling with Wendy's dominating Stan's. Wendy had wrapped her legs around Stan's waist, she was squeezing him hard enough to not only hold on to him, but to cause him a little sexual pain as well; this pain would soon to turn into pleasure. Stan had his hands separated, with his right caressing Wendy's long raven hair, and his left rubbing and squeezing her perfectly round, soft, and ample butt. Her hair was soft like that of a cat and her skin was smooth as silk with it being warm and inviting to Stan's touch.

Stan had moved himself and his naked companion to the bed where they would continue their love making. The rolled around continuing the "game". Wendy could feel her inner beast coming out. Wendy was now on top of Stan (right where she wanted to be). She had wrapped her long slender legs around his waist once again, hugging him in her own special way. She then held Stan's arms back, pinning him to the bed. She again brought her mouth over Stan's neck and started breathing slowly but heavily on it before gently biting his neck which turned into sucking.

"Oh god, I feel like a vampire, Stan. All I want to do is this" Wendy said.

Wendy had chosen to stop biting Stan, and to start making love with him. They had started French kissing again. Their tongues were passionately exploring the other's mouth. This continued for at least 4 minutes.

Once the kiss broke, Stan had told Wendy to bite him one more time. She eagerly complied, and bit into Stan's neck once again.

Wendy kept biting Stan's neck for a while, to most people this probably would've hurt like hell, but to Stan, this was turning him; he was in heaven. She was beginning to leave a deep mark on Stan's neck.

Stan couldn't be more turned on, he was as hard as a rock at this point.

Wendy then let go of Stan's arms and held Stan in a loving (and erotic) embrace. She started thrusting her pelvis into his, she didn't care if it was one-sided dry sex, she had the urge to thrust into him.

Wendy continued what she was doing and she bit into Stan's neck one last time.

Even though he was enjoying Wendy "going vampire" on him, Stan realized that he wasn't doing good on his word so far. He needed to pleasure her, but how?

Just then, he got the idea of a life time.

While Wendy was still having her way with him, Stan slowly rubbed his right hand along the surface off her chest with his fingers gently teasing her. Wendy stopped to register Stan's touch and how good it felt. His hand kept going lower and lower until it was right under her vulva. He cupped his hand around her throbbing vagina and firmly squeezed. Wendy couldn't help but quiver at his touch. "Ahhhhhhh….Again Stan, again." Wendy said. Stan complied by doing as she said. He squeezed her vulva again and again and again. He could feel her soft flesh bulge and quiver. Stan decide to stop squeezing and decided to try something new, he decided to let his fingers take a dip in her sweet spot. He gently went in and out at first to tease her, but then he decided to pick up his speed, but kept a steady tempo. It may have taken him 11 years but now he could finally say that he successfully found the clitoris, but he made sure not to touch it…yet anyway.

Wendy moaned and shaked as her throbbing groin began to release a thick strong smelling cream into Stan's hand. He twirled the goo around in his fingers. Wendy clenched her fists trying her best to withstand Stan's magic touch. Stan then gently began moving his fingers in a circular motion stretching the outline of her plump lips. Wendy could barely control herself, she decided she wanted more, so she told Stan to stop and lie down on his back, she then climbed on top of Stan's upper torso letting a few long strings of her cum dangle from her gapping vulva onto Stan's shirt (He'd wash it latter…or maybe he wouldn't), she carefully positioned herself over Stan's chest and slowly bent her knees sitting on his face.

The scent of Wendy's womanhood was driving Stan crazy, it was like an aphrodisiac, he couldn't be any more horny than he was now.

…

Back on the other side of the wall; the five peeping toms were enjoying their free show.

"Hey Bebe, do you feel like you are at all betraying Wendy's trust by watching her do the nasty with Stan?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, do you feel like you are betraying Stan by watching him?" Bebe replied.

"Hell no, if I was getting some, I'd want my friends to record it. Hell it would make me nostalgic" Kenny said.

"I thought I said shut up, you guys are gonna blow our cover." Kevin said.

"Shhhh…wait…look…Stan's gonna eat Wendy out now." Jonny quietly alerted his "partners in crime".

…

Back into the Room:

Stan was a little hesitant at first but he gently started tracing Wendy's opening with his tongue. Wendy started shivering with every movement Stan's tongue made. "Ah…..oh…ahhhh….ahhhhhh…oh god yes…right there…oh Stan….aaahhhhhhh". Stan grabbed Wendy's supple hips and began squeezing her soft butt. Without warning, Stan slid inside of her, splaying her muscle folds with his tongue. Wendy let out a loud scream of pleasure, "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh god Stan, don't stop".

Wendy's thick juice was sweet yet salty; it was refreshing and gave a very interesting taste indeed. "Damn" Stan thought. "She tastes almost as good as she looks".

Stan moved his tongue further and further inside of his lover until he was met with the unmistakable barrier of Wendy's pure virginity, her hymen. Slowly and gently, he took her vagina in his mouth and he started sucking as hard as he could. Wendy threw herself back and forth in agonizing ecstasy. "AHHHHHH! STAN….DON'T STOP!" Wendy was having a hard time controlling herself. She began thrusting her pelvis into Stan's face repeatedly, but never once breaking from his mouth.

Stan could feel Wendy's love juices overwhelming him, a little was even running down the side of his face.

"Damn it, she's just so wet, I can't eat her out fast enough." Stan thought.

His wandering tongue quickly found Wendy's swollen clitoris. He decided to only touch it delicately, he circled the organ teasing Wendy's heightened senses. She was quivering more violently.

Stan was dabbing the sex organ many time in a lot of soft but quick blows with the final one hitting Wendy's clit harder. At first it hurt but then the pain quickly turned into pleasure. Stan's tongue then begin hitting it again and again and again. Wendy at this point was screaming at the top of her lungs in pure ecstasy. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This went on for nearly a minute but Wendy couldn't take it anymore. She released in Stan's mouth.

Stan gagged on her creamy white goo as it filled his mouth and throat with it's pungent goodness, but he needed to be a man about it and with one quick gulp, he swallowed all of it.

Wendy let out one final moan before falling beside Stan on the bed in exhaustion.

"Huh….huh…huh…Oh my god, Stan, that…was wonderful." Wendy said as she was laying by her lover's side. She embraced Stan in a loving hug wrapping both her arms and legs around him, followed by a kiss to his cheek.

"Damn, that was one of the greatest things that ever happened to me." Stan said.

Back on the other side of the wall, Kenny Cartman, Bebe, Kevin, and Jonny were all speechless. This show was much better than they thought. Jonny himself was resisting the urge to clap, Cartman however was resisting the urge to jerk off since the beginning.

"God damn Stan, you're the man. I could not have done better myself." Kenny said.

"Damn you Wendy, why couldn't that have been me, why couldn't Stan have been eating me out?" Bebe said to herself.

"Jealous much?" Jonny asked Bebe.

Kevin was smiling because he recorded the whole thing on his camera phone and it came out great, now he was smart enough not to put it on the internet but he would share this with all his friends (the Eds included), hell he'd share it with a quite a few people in South Park too, via private e-mail. However Cartman had other plans for that video.

Back inside the room. Wendy had regained her stamina and decided to make love again. Saying Stan was eager would've be an understatement. Luckily for the people on the otherside of the wall, Stan and Wendy weren't under the covers.

Stan and Wendy were sharing a very deep passionate kiss. Wendy didn't care that she was tasting herself inside Stan's mouth, the feeling was too good to complain.

Wendy ran her hands under Stan's shirt. She took it off for him. Stan helped by taking off his shoes, socks and pants. Within 15 seconds, Stan was just as naked as Wendy. They both only had one article of clothing left, their hats. They both put their hats on the nightstand next to the bed.

Wendy admired Stan's body. He had a six pack abs and strong pectorals, moderately big biceps and triceps, and broad sholders. His arms were rippled with muscles, and his manhood was impressive too, it had to be at least 8 inches.

Stan crawled on top of Wendy, positioning himself just right.

They both gave each other a loving stare that said they were ready.

Stan thrusted himself into Wendy. The feeling was out of this world, it felt so warm…and wet, Stan and Wendy were finally doing it, they were having sex, the ultimate engagement between two lovers. Stan rammed into her again this time shattering her virginity and Wendy screamed not from the pain but from the ecstasy. Stan's mouth joined Wendy's mouth as they began making love once again. Stan was thrusting in and out of her gradually building up speed. Wendy moaned in his mouth, and once the pain turned into pleasure, she started thrusting with him, their pace increasing in speed and becoming more out of control. Their animalist sounds echoed through the room. Both of their bodies felt so good against the other's. Luckily, Kevin started recording again as soon as Stan got naked.

This continued for nearly 55 minutes, as Stan and Wendy had already climaxed 8 times throughout the entire ordeal. Once they had decided they had enough they got under the covers of their blanket, turned off the lights, and went to sleep with only the words "I love you" being heard.

**A/N: Damn, this was longer than I thought. Anyway, I hope all my fellow pervs out there enjoyed this. Yes, I know Wendy was a little slutty in this fic, but I can imagine a lot of people acting slutty for their lovers/partners on their birthdays. Also, if anyone out there is wondering why I included biting in this lemon, it's because I love vampire sex (but I hate Twilight, seriously if you want to read good vampire sex stories, I recommend that you read Blade, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hellsing, Castlevania, and anything else that doesn't feature a sparkling emo with no fangs, a wannabe werewolf, and an idiot bimbo that's willing enough to kill herself just to get her ex's attention). Thank you and good night.**


End file.
